


Ava's Coat

by caprithebunny



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction), The Wayhaven Chronicles (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Good Things Happen Bingo, W/w, detective decides to surprise ava, pretty erotic wording, pride month, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: The Detective is feeling pretty needy for Ava's... undivided attention, so she makes a plan to surprise her while she's working.





	Ava's Coat

 

I sigh as I flop into a different position on the warehouse’s living room couch, feeling the tell-tale pulse of heat between my legs that normally happens at the thought of Ava. Ava. God, what a gorgeous woman she is; strong features and a muscular physique, and the way her golden hair falls around her face when she lets it down, how her emerald eyes look when she's wanting me… 

 

I feel another wave of heat go through my body, right to my core, my heart starting to race in my chest. I look longingly up the stairs, to where my team’s rooms are, and further back to where  _ her  _ office is. I wonder if she can hear my heart’s attempt to beat out of my chest all the way down here from there. I doubt it, but… maybe her not being able to hear it is a  _ good  _ thing. A  _ really  _ good thing, especially given the thought brewing in my head. With a grin that turns into me biting my lower lip, I quickly head up the stairs and to her room for some… immediate planning on how to surprise her. 

 

\-----

 

I feel my face starting to warm as I quietly close Ava’s door behind me, my clothes left in a messy pile on her floor. I tug one of her peacock coats around me further, and can't help the shiver that comes with the now cool air blowing against my now unprotected sex. As I close in on her door, my heart speeds up more, but from nervousness now instead of excitement. What if she's mad I did this? What if she’s  _ really  _ mad that I did this? 

 

I don't really get much time to rethink my plan as she calls for me to come in instead of standing outside the door. I quickly open the door and close it behind me as I hurriedly dash in, still not looking at her. I can hear confusion in her voice as she asks, “Carina? Is something wrong?” 

 

I turn to her, trying to regain my confidence and nerve as I make an attempted “saunter” to her desk. When I round the corner of it, Ava drops her pen and turns in her office chair to fully face me. “I, um, have a surprise for you.” Her brows rise above her slender eyes, before taking in my… clothing choice fully. Especially my bare legs. 

 

“Carina, are you…?” before she can finish her question fully, I unbutton the large buttons holding the coat around me and let it slide open enough to show the valley between my breasts and all the way to my belly button, but keep it closed around the rest. Her surprise grows as her eyes flicker between my revealed nakedness and face a few times. 

 

And then I make my move. Biting my lip in a way that I hope is at least resembling “sexy”, I let the coat open fully as I step forward and slide my thighs under her chair’s arms and settle myself partially in her lap , with my labia pressed flush against her stomach. I try to hood my eyes, and wait to see what she does.

 

A moment passes.

 

Then another.

 

When I feel my nervousness begin to creep in again and clutch around my heart, she finally moves. Her warm, strong hands slide under the coat to splay across my back and she pulls me forward, pressing me fully against her chest. Her thin lips claim mine eagerly,  _ heatedly _ . I feel a heady sense fog up my mind as she deepens the kiss, her tongue asking for mine to join it, and I gladly accept, parting my lips enough so it can dance and slid across hers. My hands slide over her chest, up and over her collarbones, and then undo her tight bun so they can knot in her hair. 

 

I can't suppress a near sensual laugh as she tries to take control of the kiss and explore between my lips, only to be stopped momentarily when my lips clasp her tongue and gently suckle it, earning me a groan from her, one from deep in her chest, making her hips grind up against my ass. 

 

Then it's  _ my  _ turn to moan as she shifts me to where she can grind against my overly sensitive sex, the wet part of her shirt now sticking to my stomach. Her roughly textured hands begin to softly ghost over my back, my hips, my  _ thighs _ , going for sensitive parts she's found before and knows I liked to be touched in, until I'm bucking against her and whimpering. 

 

One hand slides back to my back to hold me in place better as the other begins to softly mold my breast to her hand, its hardened nipple already tingling from the sensation of rubbing against her shirt. When one of my hands attempt to unbutton her shirt, she presses me more firmly to her chest and her lips part to take nips and some near bites up my neck till she reaches my ear, and whispers, “Not until I tell you you can. Put your hand on my back.” 

 

I do as I'm told as my inner walls squeeze the empty area inside of them excitedly, shivering as my hand passes over her stressing muscles and stops when it can knot in her shirt now. Her lips return to mine, more gentle but now teasingly so, refusing to give me more as I mewl for her. Her hand travels from my breast to my clit, and two of her well-clipped fingers begins to rub it in a circle. My legs begin to twitch as a full tingly, needy sensation explodes inside of me there, pulsing more, so much so I'm sure she can feel my heartbeat through the thin skin there. 

 

She begins to smile as I begin to be reduced to panting moans and gasps, unable to kiss her fully as my lips refuse to work properly. Her lips and teeth pull at them still, knowing I love it when she does, that it goes straight to my core when she does. “Come for me,” she murmurs. I feel her hand slip a little on my back as sweat begins to roll down it, and I finally can't stop the feeling and heat from overtaking me as I begin to spasm in her arms, pulling my head away from hers so I can bite into her shirt as her hand speeds up.

 

I can feel tears roll down my cheeks as the sensations intensify from her movements, so intense that I can't speak or even breathe until the final wave hits and rolls over me, and that funny little fuzzy warmth envelopes me and I have to try to move away from her hand with a strangled noise of discontent to get her to stop her movements. As I pant against her shoulder, a hazy dreaminess completely saturating my senses, I feel her place a gentle kiss against my temple and her hands sweetly cradle me to her. I nuzzle into her neck after a few minutes, before kissing her ear and murmuring, “It's your turn.” 

 

She kisses my neck, and makes a move to take the coat off of me fully. “Get on your knees.” As she's slipping it down my shoulders, leaving kisses in its wake, we both freeze as the door opens. 

 

“Hey, Ava- Oh, hohoho, it seems I'm interrupting something.” I feel myself die internally as I hear Mason’s smug as fuck voice from the doorway. 

 

“Get. Out.” Ava nearly growls the words through her teeth, and I can tell she heard my heart stutter to a faster beat from the sound as she swallows hard and seems to struggle to keep her composure. 

 

“Mmmm, maybe you'll finally be in a good moo-” 

 

“ _ I said get out, Mason!”  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed! Ngl, I wanted to see more content with big muscle lady and fem Detective, and it's Pride Month, so I need to be as *gay* as possible ;)


End file.
